


【IR中心】三氧(心)化二铝(意)骑士

by SpadeJack



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadeJack/pseuds/SpadeJack
Summary: 与他的LM国王们。短小童话。tag左右在文章内容中或许没意义，但在我心中还是有的。
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Ivan Rakitić, Luka Modrić/Ivan Rakitić
Kudos: 2





	【IR中心】三氧(心)化二铝(意)骑士

♦️♣️♦️♣️♦️♣️♦️♣️♦️♣️

  


“你的能力很稀有。”

“嗯。是什么呢，卢卡？”

小小的天才魔法师想了想，告诉伊万：“是爱人的能力，无差别的爱。”

听起来没什么用啊。伊万忧伤地想。他的愿望是能跟卢卡一起上战场。

“那，只有这一个办法了：你能发誓向我效忠吗？”卢卡说，他也是红与白的国度的君主。

“我发誓。”

  


从那天起，红与白的国度多了一位金发的骑士。他的左眼被挖去，以此换得了君主的血液与火焰之心。红色的宝石被镶在他空缺的眼眶上，他用自己新生的魔眼望向君主，君主总能逮到朝会的间隙回以微笑，这个时候，骑士感觉自己的血都在升温——

啊，他是多么爱他呀。

  


更重要的是，宝石成为了骑士魔力的控制阀。高浓度外放的爱恋使人头晕目眩，他终于可以上战场了。

然后，

星月夜他们接连痛失了关键的堡垒，

与斗牛士的对决他再次将卢卡创造的战机葬送……

  


“我、我不能再待在你身边了。”

心碎的骑士痛苦流涕，他坚定地认为是自己为他效忠的君主带来了厄运。

他决定告别卢卡，即便骑士爱他的王如痴。

  


不知哪天起，蓝与白的国度多了一位金发的骑士。国民们惊讶地感慨道：他的脸庞是如此俊美，他的左眼比蔷薇还要鲜红。这罕见的魔眼助他在战事中先拔头筹，于是，国王决定赏赐他豪宅庭院，而心怀感激的骑士只求亲吻一下国王的鞋尖——

啊，他是多么爱他呀。

  


骑士为蓝与白的国度出生入死，得到了数不清的胜利，以及爱。凯旋的时候，这里的国民也夹道欢迎跟随王驾的他。红着脸的少女，偷偷留下告白的书信：

“你是王国最忠诚的骑士。

“我爱你，只因你是如此爱着陛下。”

  


这却让骑士惶惶不可终日。

他是领了卢卡给他的间谍任务，才到这蓝与白的国度。他需要积累军功，谋求他现在所效忠的王的信任；他需要传递情报，而这又使他接下来面对的战局更加棘手。

在宫殿上觐见，他变得渴望里奥赐吻。

在战场上相遇，他依旧想向卢卡索吻。

久而久之，他也不知道自己更希望、也更加致力于让红与白的国度，蓝与白的国度，谁输谁赢。可以确定的是：每一次向谁展示忠诚，都意味着对另一个的背叛。

  


“我有罪，我的王。”

“我明白你的苦恼，我的骑士。”里奥允许他将头枕在自己的大腿上，并轻轻梳理着他的金发，这让骑士感到无以言表的安心。“我早已发现是这个，让你疯狂地爱着一个不受我们国家欢迎的人。”他点了点骑士红色的魔眼。

一时间，骑士不知道应该先歌颂王的睿智，还是王的宽宏大量。而接下来的话语让他更为触动：

“如果我有方法解除宝石对你的影响，你愿不愿意看看你那了无杂念的内心，究竟，愿意效忠于谁呢？”

  


骑士答应了。

他的右眼被挖去，以此换得了国王的海洋与天空之心。蓝色的宝石被镶在他空缺的眼眶上，控制着伊万一半的魔力流向，刚刚好，与红色宝石带来的作用抵消。这样一来他既不受宝石影响，魔眼也不能再用。

  


他瞎了。

瞎眼的骑士最是无用。无法再上战场的他就像一个有着宝石双眼的漂亮摆件，后来，也不知道被遗落在了哪里。

  


  


可能被喜欢亮晶晶的龙叼走了吧。

  


  


-END-

  


  


♣️♦️♣️♦️♣️♦️♣️♦️♣️♦️

  


红宝石/蓝宝石都是α晶型，而王拿它占有了伊万。

嗯，好冷的隐藏黄色。


End file.
